Wichry Bakumatsu
by Niofo
Summary: Prequel "Kubuś Puchatek nie ma racji", w którym starałam się lepiej przedstawić postać Soujiego i nadać mu nieco głębi. Pożądana wiedza historyczna czytelnika o rewolucji Bakumatsu. Humor jest, bo to ja, ale całość zdecydowanie bardziej ponura niż opowiadanie poprzednie.


_Wersja trzecia poprawiona  
__12.06.2012  
__Beta: Findzio_

* * *

1. Kenpachi szedł niespiesznie szeroką, ale niezadbaną ulicą osiemdziesiątego kręgu Rukongai i szukał ofiary. Niestety w zasięgu wzroku nie widział nikogo godnego uwagi – a to nie było dobrze, ponieważ jego katana już od pewnego czasu coraz głośniej domagała się walki. Och, gdyby chodziło mu tylko o zwykłe, proste zabijanie – wtedy nie byłoby problemu, bo dusz było wokół na pęczki. Niestety miecz ubzdurał sobie, że chce walczyć, i to z równym przeciwnikiem, takiego natomiast trudno było znaleźć, kiedy było się Kenpachim.

Na dobrą sprawę Kenpachi nie wykluczał istnienia, nawet całkiem blisko, duszy, która mogłaby stoczyć z nim równy pojedynek, a nawet być od niego silniejsza. Jednak skoro od dłuższego czasu – w zasadzie bardzo długiego – nikogo o takich predyspozycjach nie udało mu się znaleźć, więc tymczasowo przyjął imię Kenpachi. Oczywiście „ja" było niezłe, ale „ja, Kenpachi" lepsze.

Kenpachi się nudził. Oj, jak on się nudził. A ten cholerny miecz jeszcze pogarszał sprawę. Owszem, w walkach był niezastąpiony i wojownik nie zamieniłby go na żaden inny kawał metalu, jednak problem pojawiał się, kiedy napotykał deficyt godnych przeciwników. Czuł gdzieś z tyłu głowy słabe pulsowanie i słyszał cichy szum, jakby odległego jeszcze gniazda pszczół – to miecz się denerwował. Kiedy będzie już naprawdę wściekły… Nie, do tego czasu Kenpachi musiał znaleźć jakiegoś sensownego przeciwnika. Bardzo lubił kombinację swojego ciała i umysłu, więc zamierzał bić się o zachowanie kontroli z tym cholernym Kikuichi Monji.

Ale póki co miecz nawet nie był zły, tylko lekko zniecierpliwiony, więc Kenpachi bynajmniej się nie spieszył, tylko szedł sobie spokojnie wśród niezadbanych szałerków, ignorując całkowicie te nędzne, słabe dusze i myśląc o niebieskich migdałach. Właśnie z powodu niebieskich migdałów nie wiedział dokładnie gdzie się znajduje – gdzieś w osiemdziesiątym na pewno – ale też nie zmierzał do żadnego konkretnego miejsca ani nie miał niczego w rodzaju domu, do którego mógłby wracać. Jadł, kiedy się dało; spał, kiedy był zmęczony; walczył, kiedy znalazł ciekawego przeciwnika.

Podobno w świecie żywych sporo się ostatnimi czasy działo – myślał „podobno", ponieważ mieszkańcy Rukongai mieli bardzo mgliste pojęcie o czymkolwiek, co działo się poza Soul Society – jakieś przewroty, bunty i insze rewolucje, ale świat żywych był sobie bardzo daleko, nieosiągalny dla zwykłej duszy i dorwanie się do jego rozrywek było czystą mrzonką. Jednakże Kenpachi lubił mrzonki, i chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być twardo stąpającym po ziemi rębajłą, to jednak ci, którzy znali go bardziej – w domyśle on sam i Kikuichi Monji – znali jego zgoła nieoczekiwaną fantazję i kreatywność. Tak jak teraz, gdy szedł przed siebie, nie wiedząc gdzie jest i co robi, a myśli skakały mu swobodnie od jednej kwestii do drugiej w całkowicie nieskrępowanej gonitwie.

Najpewniej nie wróciłby na ziemię, gdyby właśnie nie pomyślał sobie, że idzie przed siebie jak pijany, nie wiedząc gdzie w ogóle jest. A kiedy już sobie tak właśnie pomyślał, zamrugał kilkakrotnie i rozejrzał się pobieżnie po okolicy. Co on tu robił? A, tak. Szukał przecież przeciwnika, żeby Kikuichi Monji mógł się pobawić.

Wyczuwał niedaleko całkiem intrygujące reiatsu. Może nie było jakieś specjalnie silne, ale… no, było w każdym razie. Chociaż, jak ponuro skonstatował Kenpachi, najpewniej nie starczyłoby nawet na jeden gryz. A miecz potem trzeba będzie wyczyścić – nie może przecież z takim ufajdolonym chodzić – innymi słowy nie był pewien, czy gra w ogóle warta jest świeczki. Jednak mimo tych wątpliwości zdecydował się podejść bliżej i chociaż rzucić okiem, bo reiatsu samo w sobie wydawało się całkiem interesujące. Najwyżej popatrzy sobie i pójdzie poszukać czegoś innego.

A gdyby tak… - Kenpachi zatrzymał się nagle i zamyślił. – A gdyby tak na przykład odciął sobie rękę? Wtedy na pewno trudniej by mu było walczyć, więc też wszystkie walki by były trudniejsze. I może z walki badziewnie prostej mógłby zmontować walkę całkiem-całkiem, a wtedy Kikuichi Monji mógłby się odczepić. Ale nie, ręka może nie. Mimo wszystko ręce się przydają. Ale tak na przykład… oko? Z jednym okiem też na pewno trudniej się walczy.

Kenpachi nawet podniósł dłoń do rękojeści katany, ale potem zastygł w stuporze, gdy rozważał wszelkie za i przeciw. Wydął z niezadowolenia usta, a potem zrobił jeszcze kilka dziwnych min.

Nie – zadecydował. – Oko jest za fajne. W zasadzie nawet je lubię. Poza tym gdyby kiedyś mi się odwidziało? Już sobie go nie wstawię z powrotem. Mimo wszystko, oko to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. Może ucho? – Zastanowił się nad uchem. – Nie no, ucho nawet mogłoby być, bo aż tak mi na nim nie zależy, ale to raczej nie zmniejszy mojego potencjału bojowego. Mógłbym sobie jeszcze wybić zęba, wtedy trudniej by mi się gryzło przeciwników, więc jakieś zmniejszenie potencjału to jest. Ale tak czy inaczej nie gryzę przeciwników… Ot, zagwostka: co by tu sobie urwać.

Nie, nie będę nic urywać – zadecydował Kenpachi, ruszając dalej. – To by było nieestetyczne, poza tym kto wie, czy mi się taka ręką, noga czy nawet ucho nie przyda kiedyś, kiedy będzie już za późno.

To intrygujące reiatsu dochodziło gdzieś z boku głównej drogi, dlatego wojownik skręcił w boczną uliczkę, a potem w jeszcze boczniejszą. Chatki po obu stronach wyglądały, jakby miały się zapaść pod własnym ciężarem i zapewne nie byłyby w stanie utrzymać pionu, gdyby nie opierały się o sobie nawzajem, niczym banda pijaczyn. Pochylone jak wiekowi starcy postacie chałupek stykały się czołami ponad głowami przechodniów, pozostawiając wąski zaułek poniżej dusznym i zacienionym. Samych za to dusz nie szwędało się tutaj wiele: ot, gdzieś tam ktoś znikał w jednym z pozbawionych drzwi domków; brudne dziecko – nie wiedzieć: chłopiec, czy dziewczynka – rysowało patykiem po pisaku; ktoś inny zajrzał przez moment w niepozorną uliczkę, jakby czegoś szukając, ale zaraz wycofał się i ruszył dalej.

Kenpachi szedł wolno, niby to się rozglądając, niby to z wahaniem, ale tak naprawdę dokładnie wiedział gdzie idzie i skąd napływa owo niecodzienne reiatsu. Taka tam chatynka, równie krzywa i przygarbiona co siostry. Od frontu ział czarny, nieprzyjemny otwór, którzy kiedyś zapewne zamknięty był drzwiami, bo jedna czy dwie deski chwiały się jeszcze niepewnie na zawiasach. A drzwi, trzeba to zaznaczyć, były w Rukongai niemałym luksusem, i to takie prawdziwe drzwi, z desek, a nie zwykła szmata zawieszona w wejściu dla zachowania minimum prywatności. Był to znak, że w domu mieszkał ktoś znany i poważany w swojej okolicy – takie osobistości zazwyczaj dbały o swoje domowe pielesze, ponieważ mieć drzwi, to nie lada gratka dla zwykłego mieszkańca Rukongai – jednakowoż właściciel tych resztek drzwi, które dostrzegł właśnie Kenpachi, widać przestał się nimi interesować zaraz, jak tylko udało mu się je zdobyć. A może w ogóle nie dbał o nie, nawet nie starał się ich mieć? Ot, tym bardziej tajemniczy mieszkaniec z tajemniczym reiatsu zaciekawił Kenpachiego.

Postrach dzielnicy ostrożnie zajrzał do wnętrza, najpierw próbując coś wpatrzeć w paskudnej, zalegającej w pomieszczeniu ciemności, a potem wchodząc do środka, przezornie trzymając dłoń w pobliżu rękojeści katany. Ostrożności nigdy dość, nawet jeśli samo reiatsu nie było jakoś porywająco wielkie – w końcu wejście na sam szczyt drabiny pokarmowej Rukongai wymusza trzymanie gardy zawsze i wszędzie: podczas snu, obiadu, bujania w obłokach i zakradania się do podejrzanej chałupki w boczniejszej uliczce od bocznej drogi w osiemdziesiątej dzielnicy miasta.

Już w pierwszej chwili uderzył go w nozdrza ostry zapach chemikaliów. Kenpachi, jako człowiek myślący główne ostrzem miecza, nie miał do nich specjalnego zaufania – nawet jeśli były to medykamenty ratujące życie, a nawet zwłaszcza wtedy, gdyż to oznaczało, że ma przyjąć je sam, a nie zaaplikować wrogowi. Wnętrze rozsypującego się szałerka było mroczne i pozbawione okien, dlatego wojownik w pierwszej chwili zatrzymał się w progu, czekając, aż wzrok przyzwyczai mu się do ciemności. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawał się groźny – ot, mały, drobny cień człowieka w jasnym kwadracie wejścia – tylko te reiatsu unoszące się ogromną, przytłaczającą i przesyconą zapachem krwi chmurą zdradzało dokładnie wszystko. Przy nim reiatsu tego drugiego, czyli Tajemniczego Osobnika wydawało się malutkie i kruche, ale mimo to było w nim cos takiego, że Kenpachi poczuł dreszcz przerażenia, pełznący powoli po plecach. To nie było takie przerażenie, które można pokonać, kiedy dostateczną ilość razy skąpie się miecz we krwi przeciwników – to było coś o wiele bardziej wyrafinowanego i subtelnego, jakby _nieuchwytnego_ dla takiego prostego zabijaki, jakim był Kenpachi. Dlatego właśnie tutaj przyszedł – najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał WIEDZIEĆ i DOŚWIADCZYĆ co to jest.

W głębi jedynego pomieszczenia, gdzie skupiał się duszący zapach i upiorne reiatsu, znajdował się stół, gęsto zastawiony jakimiś ciemnymi kształtami, których nie dało się w mroku rozróżnić, a dalej lekko pochylona postać, dusza, którą Kenpachi właśnie zamierzał znaleźć. Wojownik nie znał tego ukrytego w ciemności mężczyzny, tego był pewny – podobnego reiatsu nie byłby w stanie zapomnieć. Mimo że coś, najpewniej zdrowy rozsądek, nakazywało mu wycofanie się na ulice i natychmiastową ucieczkę, Kenpachi ruszył ostrożnie przez pokój, dobywając po drodze Kikuichi Monji – tak na wszelki wypadek – jednak owo indywiduum przy stole nawet najmniejszym gestem nie zdradziło, że zauważyło gościa, zamiast tego dało się słyszeć jakieś monotonne mamrotanie. To było zbyt dziwne położenie dla postrachu osiemdziesiątego okręgu, który najbardziej w świecie lubił proste i jasne sytuacje, gdzie wiadomo było kto kogo bije i kogo wolno bić – dlatego właśnie zdecydował się na doraźne rozwiązania, takie jak przyłożenie gospodarzowi ostrza miecza do gardła.

To jednak nie podziałało. Kenpachi podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się po raz pierwszy uważniej tej sfiksowanej do reszty duszy. Jak na oko oceniał był to młody mężczyzna, prawie jeszcze dziecko, z ciemnymi włosami niedodefiniowanego w tym świetle koloru i z niesamowicie jasnymi oczyma – żółtymi lub zielonymi – jednak tym, co zwracało największa uwagę była twarz, kredowobiała, bez najmniejszego śladu koloru. Dopiero po pewnej chwili Kenpachi skonstatował, że to po prostu gruba warstwa białej farby nadaje obliczu ten trupioblady odcień, jednak uczucie mentalnego dyskomfortu, gdy patrzył na nią w nikłym świetle wpadającym przez drzwi bynajmniej nie znikło.

- Mógłbym cię teraz zabić – powiedział Souji, żeby chociaż przez chwilę wyobrażać sobie, że ma kontrolę nad sytuacją.

- Och, pewnie – odburknął gospodarz, nie odrywając oczu od płynu w dziwnym, wąskim słoiczkach, który mieszał i do którego dodawał substancje z innych dziwnych słoiczków. Wszystko wyglądało jak podejrzane, tajemne rytuały, ale sam fakt, że indywiduum postanowiło się odezwać Kenpachi wziął za dobrą monetę.

- Kim ty, do stu rogatych shinigami, jesteś?

Alchemik nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej coś mieszał i mruczał pod nosem. Kenpachi, cokolwiek już ośmielony, przesunął miecz i wytrącił z jego ręki wąski słoiczek, by z niemałą uciechą patrzeć, jak szkło rozpryskuje się na podłodze, a rdzawa ciecz rozlewa się i niemal natychmiast wsiąka w klepisko. Na twarzy młodej duszy nie pojawiła się bynajmniej irytacja, ani nawet ślad zdziwienia – co mimo wszystko ubodło Kenpachiego – zamiast tego jasne oczy spojrzały na niego jakby kpiąco.

- Ochotnik?

- Hę? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Kenpachi.

- Pytam, czy jesteś ochotnikiem – powtórzył alchemik specjalnie wolno, jakby mówił do upośledzonego umysłowo.

Kenpachi zmrużył oczy w bardzo niemiły sposób, następnie pozwolił, by jego przesiąknięte krwią reiatsu wezbrało i powoli zgniatało oponenta – przynajmniej w teorii. Jednak w praktyce umalowany na biało delikwent jakby zupełnie nie odczuł tej subtelnej groźby.

- Poszukuję ochotników do mojego eksperymentu – powiedział alchemik tonem, jakby zupełnie nie widział sensu w tłumaczeniu czegoś tak _oczywistego_. – Zamierzam przenieść duszę z Soul Society i osadzić ją w ciele człowieka w świecie żywych, bez używania Senkaimon, skutkiem czego powstałaby hybryda o niezbadanych dotąd możliwościach. – Potem dodał jakby do siebie: - Byłby to wielki krok dla _nauki_.

Kenapchi patrzył na niego przez chwilę w osłupieniu, po czym ryknął śmiechem.

* * *

A jednak kilka godzin później pomyślał, że to będzie naprawdę niezła jazda. Myślał tak nadal, kiedy nagle zorientował się, że nie może już ustać na nogach, ale kiedy jego kolana nie napotkały podłogi i zaczął spadać, jego umysł pozbawiony był jakichkolwiek rozważań. Nie widział też ani nie czuł, gdy przyszedł ciepły wiatr, rozrywający wszystko setką ostrzy.

* * *

_Wersja trzecia poprawiona  
__12.06.2012  
__Beta: Findzio_

* * *

2. Wszystko było zupełnie inne. Wszystko było tak absolutnie inne, w ten okropny sposób sugerujący, że dzieje się coś niedobrego, czego nie da się kontrolować, a także wywołujący obezwładniające fale paniki, które zalewały umysł i nie dawały dojść do głosu rozsądkowi. Jak zawsze, gdy działo się coś absolutnie nieprzewidzianego i czego nie ogarniamy wyobraźnią, stan ten spadł nagle, kompletnie wyłączając wszelkie inne doznania i umiejętność logicznego rozumowania. Potem znikał bardzo powoli, niechętnie wypełzał i wyplątywał się z zakamarków umysłu, zostawiając po sobie roztrzęsione dłonie i nieznośne napięcie mięśni. I tyle.

Przeciągnięcie wciąż drżącą dłonią po twarzy może nie tyle pomaga się opanować, ile daje jakieś zajęcie i pozwala umysłowi skupić się na czymkolwiek, czymkolwiek, żeby wszystko sobie poukładać i przestać się tak cholernie trząść, bo to przecież nie przystoi. Jeszcze głębokie oddechy. Powoli, sukcesywnie wyrzucające z ciała i umysłu wszelkie niedogodności. Może irytuje to, że oddech rwie się bez przyczyny i co chwila zamiera, ale też pomaga w skupieniu myśli i uspokojeniu się.

Potem wracają zmysły. Czy może mózg zaczyna wreszcie odbierać te grzęznące jakby w smole impulsy nerwowe i zauważa, że coś w ogóle jest wokół, nie tylko pustka i kłębek przerażenia w jej środku. Był piękny, jasny dzień, tchnący jeszcze wiosenną świeżością, ale z pierwszymi zapowiedziami lata. Pośrodku ogrodu błyszczała w złotym blasku słońca sadzawka, a nad nią górowało smukłe drzewo wiśniowe, obsypane śnieżnobiałym kwieciem. Jeszcze dalej znajdował się shinmei torii z pięknego, czerwonego drewna, na którym, jakże zgodnie z nazwą, przysiadł samiec kosa, zawzięcie śpiewając. Kosy zawsze miały ten zwyczaj, że zajmowały najwyższe punkty w okolicy, niczym niepodzielni władcy, czy też, jak powszechnie sądzono, posłańcy bogów, dla których siadanie bliżej ziemi byłoby uwłaczające.

Kenpachi, pomyślał zdecydowanie Kenpachi. Jestem Kenpachi. I skąd ja niby to wszystko wiem?

Przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, mrużąc oczy od intensywnego blasku słońca i pogrążając się w zadumie.

I co się ze mną dzieje? dodał po chwili. Powinienem być teraz na etapie bluzgania jak stąd do Seireitei, ale czymś paskudnym musiało mnie trafić, bo jedyne, co jestem w stanie pomyśleć, to „cholera jasna". Ale to w tej chwili nieważne. Świat żywych, świat żywych, ha! Hahaha! Kto by pomyślał, że ten potłuczony cudak rzeczywiście mnie przeniesie do tej trupiarni. Chociaż coś za ładnie tu i za cicho, spodziewałem się raczej środka jakiejś burdy, a nie takich miłych klimatów. Jeżeli jednak mamy do czynienia z tą całą rewolucją, to wystarczy powłóczyć się chwilę, żeby natknąć się na ciekawego przeciwnika, a ta sielska atmosfera, to tylko przykrywka, zawsze tak jest. Co my tu mamy…

Na trawie niedaleko leżał zwyczajny shinai. Kenpachi zdziwił się, nawet uniósł brwi i przechylił głowę, jak zawsze, kiedy coś go zaintrygowało. W Rukongai nikt się nie bawił w takie rzeczy. Kiedy nie byłeś gotowy zabijać, sam zostawałeś trupem bardzo, bardzo szybko, natomiast, jak wiadomo, do zabijania najlepiej nadaje się każdy kawałek ostrej krawędzi przyczepiony do rękojeści – drewno natomiast już dużo mniej. Mimo to Soujiro…

Kenpachi, powtórzył zdecydowanie Kenpachi. Jestem Kenpachi, a nie… jak? Soujiro? Złe imię, nie podoba mi się. Kto je w ogóle wymyślił?

…Kenpachi zdecydował się przyjrzeć z bliska shinaiowi, skoro już leżał obok, sięgnął więc po niego i zdecydowanym ruchem zamarł. Zamarł ruchem, ponieważ dłoń zaczęła mi się trząść zgoła niekontrolowanie. Jednym susem znalazł się przy sadzawce i spojrzał z góry na swoje odbicie. Cóż, swoje jak swoje. W normalnych warunkach nigdy w życiu nie nazwałby tej twarzy „ja". Jeszcze te oczy! Najgorsze były te oczy!

Ile ja mam lat? Nie, natychmiast przerwał sobie Kenpachi. Ja nie wiem, ile JA mam lat, ale to normalne u duszy, więc to nie ta kwestia. Bardziej ile lat ma ten dzieciak? Dziewięć? Dziesięć? Co ja tu w ogóle robię? I ten shinai… powinienem już wtedy zacząć się domyślać, że coś jest nie tak, jak być powinno. Podsumowując: jestem w świecie żywych, jednym wielkim bagnie, w którym rewolucja chowa się za pniem wiśniowego drzewa i udaje, że jej nie ma, za broń mam kawałek kija i w dodatku jestem w ciele jakiegoś dzieciaka.

Kenpachi zerwał się na równe nogi, żeby nie patrzeć dłużej na to – ale nie SWOJE – odbicie i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić. Nie poskutkowało, więc zamknął oczy i odczekał.

Dobrze, stwierdził w myślach. Tak naprawdę jest bardzo dobrze. Mam sobie dzieciaka, tak? I mam wiedzę moją, Kenpachiego, z walki o przetrwanie na ulicach Rukongai. Teraz co prawda nie jestem w stanie jej odpowiednio spożytkować, ale spokojnie, tego dzieciaka się wytrenuje i będzie jeszcze pierwszorzędnym wojownikiem. Tym bardziej, jeżeli JA będę nadzorować trening. Poza tym, ha! Wnioskując po shinaiu i tak miał on pęd do miecza, nie powinien mieć więc obiekcji, że to ja go pokieruję. Tak czy siak nie jest źle, nie jest źle. Wystarczy tylko cierpliwie poczekać i jeszcze znajdę sobie porządną rozrywkę w tym świecie. To prawie tak, jakbym miał jakiegoś ucznia, czy coś w tym stylu.

Kenpachi podniósł shinai i przyjrzał mu się. Najzwyklejszy, bambusowy miecz ćwiczebny. Był lżejszy, dużo lżejszy niż normalna katana. Prawdę powiedziawszy, wojownik pierwszy raz miał w dłoni takie cudo. W Rukongai nie istniało coś tak KOMFORTOWEGO jak ćwiczenie swoich umiejętności. Tam po prostu się zabijało i walczyło o przeżycie, od kiedy udawało się komuś dorwać kawałek miecza po shinigami, albo nawet odpowiednio twardy kij z czymś ostrym na końcu. Ale z kijem Kenpachi też nie miał wielkich doświadczeń, bo Kikuichi Monji przyczepił się do niego bardzo szybko, jakby właśnie jego szukał. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że miecz to miecz, obojętnie z czego wykonany, i Kenpachi wiedział doskonale, jak wyćwiczyć dzieciaka do używania prawdziwej, dobrej katany. Zacisnął więc dłonie, po dziecięcemu drobne i irytująco nieprzyzwyczajone, w poprawnym chwycie i uniósł shinai nad głowę. Chwila, jeszcze odpowiednia pozycja! W Seireitei ciało jakoś samo już tak stawało, tutaj natomiast trzeba było się skupić i je ustawić. Prawa noga do przodu, kolana lekko ugięte, tułów prosty i nieprzechylony, mięśnie twarzy rozluźnione. Dobrze.

Stop, źle. Ktoś idzie. Przeszkadza!

Kenpachi opuścił shinai i spojrzał na drzwi na chwilę przed tym, nim się rozsunęły. Na taras wyszedł młody mężczyzna lat około dwudziestu, ubrany z całkiem elegancki, tradycyjny strój z narzuconym na wierzch jasnym haori. Jednak Kenapchiego najbardziej zainteresowała katana w ładnej pochwie z ciemnego drewna i z frędzelkiem na końcu. O, tak, bardzo ładna katana, nie da się zaprzeczyć, bardzo ładnie by pasowała… gdyby tylko ten dzieciak był w stanie utrzymać ją w ręku i zadać chociaż jeden cios, nie odcinając sobie przy okazji obu nóg. Tymczasem nieznajomy z równą uwagą przypatrywał się Kenpachiemu i jasne wydawało się, że właśnie po niego tutaj przyszedł. Wojownik jednak ani nie kojarzył tej twarzy z intensywnie czarnymi oczyma i orlim nosem, ani nie znajdywał żadnej wskazówki we wspomnieniach chłopca.

- Jestem Shimazaki Katsuta – powiedział młodzieniec, jakby odczytując myśli pod Kenpachiową czaszką. Głos miał całkiem miły, a uśmiech bardzo przyjazny i zjednujący sobie ludzi, tylko te niepokojące, całkiem czarne oczy nie zmieniły się ani na jotę.

- Soujiro Okita Fujiwara no Harumasa – przedstawił się oficjalnie, zważywszy na haori Katsuty, Kenpachi, jednocześnie przez cały czas uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy. Mimo tego MIŁEGO uśmiechu długotrwałe zaprawienie w bojach podpowiadało wojownikowi, że nie jest to zwyczajny człowiek i należałoby na niego uważać.

- Wiem, właśnie w twojej sprawie tu przyszedłem, Soujiro-kun – powiedział Shimazaki z swobodną otwartością, w której co prawda Kenpachi nie mógł dopatrzeć się niczego podejrzanego, ale bynajmniej nie spuszczał gardy. – Jestem adoptowanym synem Kondou Shuusuke-dono, to może powie ci więcej. To naprawdę niesamowity człowiek – tym razem w głosie Katsuty zabrzmiał szczery zachwyt i Kenpachi z irytacją stwierdził, że zupełnie nie jest w stanie rozszyfrować tego człowieka.

Ale, pomyślał, Kondou Shuusuke to w istocie wspaniały człowiek. Adoptował moją siostrę, Mitsu, która przyjęła jego nazwisko, żeby mogła wyjść za mojego przybranego brata, Rintarou…

Nie, to nie tak. To siostra tego chłopca, nie moja.

Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że w tym człowieku było coś intrygującego. W Rukongai Kenpachi prawdopodobnie tak długo włóczyłby się za nim, póki ten nie zdecydowałby się z nim walczyć, tutaj jednak, z tym ograniczającym możliwości ciałem, postanowił póki co tylko popatrzeć. Niemal czuł ten kontrast – między aparycją: miłym uśmiechem, pogodną twarzą i swobodnym sposobem mówienia, a tym niezidentyfikowanym płomieniem, który palił się wewnątrz i który Kenpachi potrafił doskonale rozpoznać, ponieważ znał go ze swojej własnej głowy. Dlatego, tak, tym człowiekiem był więcej jak zainteresowany.

- Jestem zaszczycony, Shinmazaki-san. Do Edo droga co prawda nie jest daleka, ale w Ichigaya zajęć nigdy dość, więc sprowadzają cię zapewne ważne sprawy. – Nawet spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale dawno już tego nie robił, więc nie był pewien, jak mu wyszło. Co prawda z natury Kenpachi był osobą raczej pogodną i otwartą, ale traf chciał, że z racji swojej profesji i tytułu nie miał specjalnie kontaktów z innymi duszami, więc nieco wyszedł z wprawy. Nie był też do końca pewien, jak powinien zachowywać się dzieciak.

Jednakże na rozmówcy najwyraźniej zarówno wypowiedź, jak i uśmiech musiały zrobić dobre wrażenie, bo odezwał się już zupełnie swobodnie:

- Kondou-dono wysłał mnie do Edo w ważnych dla przyszłości Tennen Rishin-ryuu sprawach. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała młodzieńcza jeszcze duma z powierzonych mu dorosłych obowiązków. – A jednym z nich było spotkanie się z tobą, Soujiro-kun.

A, jasne, spoko, pomyślał Kenpachi. I wszystko jasne.

- Jak Kondou-dono powiedział, Rintarou-dono zachwalał twój entuzjazm wobec kenjutsu, a także zaproponował, żebyś wstąpił do szkoły Tennen Rishin-ryuu – powiedział po prostu Shinmazaki, a Kenpachi zdecydował uwierzyć, że ten uśmiech rzeczywiście płynie ze szczerego serca.

- Bardzo chciałbym zostać wielkim wojownikiem – powiedział, nie mijając się ani o włos z prawdą.

* * *

W roku 1863 Kondou Isami, który kiedyś nazywał się Shimazaki Katsuta, przeniósł się do Kioto i został komendantem organizacji nazwanej później Shinsengumi. Szkarłatny sztandar z białym jak płatki kwiatów wiśni znakiem „prawda" zawisł nad stolicą stały i niezmienny, gromadząc wokół największych wojowników, w których sercach na zawsze wyryta była sprawiedliwość. Nie była jednak ona dobra i miłosierna – była to twarda sprawiedliwość ostrza miecza i, jak powiadali, w tamtych czasach krew Shinsengumi płynęła ulicami Kioto. Jednak ci, którzy zostali – nie było takich drugich na świecie. Z ludzi zostało samo nagie ostrze miecza i ta dziwna, niespotykana zażyłość między „swoimi".

Okita Souji Fujiwara no Kaneyoshi, dawniej znany jako Okita Soujiro Fujiwara no Harumasa, przez historię zapamiętany został jako promień między ciężkimi burzowymi chmurami.

- To moje śliczne, zielone oczęta – wyjaśnił pewnego dnia, robiąc minę niewiniątka. – Ludzie nie wierzą, że ktoś z takimi oczyma może być kapitanem pierwszego oddziału Shinsengumi.

- Nie, wcale nie dlatego, że jesteś jeszcze nieopierzonym gnojkiem – wymamrotał przez trzymane w zębach źdźbło Sano, który leżał na trawie kawałek niżej i patrzył się w niebo.

Souji zmrużył śliczne, zielone oczęta i po swojemu przekrzywił głowę.

- Powiedział, co wiedział, dziad stary. Takim jak ty to już do ziemi czas.

Sano tylko przekręcił głowę w stronę rozmówcy i bez słów dał mu znać, co o nim sądzi. Tymczasem Shinpachi, który jako jedyny siedział, oparty o schody na taras, z braku lepszego zajęcia zrywał pojedyncze źdźbła trawy i rzucał nimi to w Soujiego, to w Sano.

- Dlatego próbujesz się czesać jak Hijikata-san – zauważył z ukrytą przekorą, ponieważ wiedział, jak zresztą każdy w Shinsengumi, jak kapitan pierwszego oddziału reaguje na jakiekolwiek próby przyrównywania go do wicekapitana.

Souji wydał z siebie przeciągłe prychnięcie – tylko on jeden na świecie był w stanie dokonać takiej akrobacji wokalnej.

- Kiedy mam krótkie włosy, to pod wpływem wilgoci zaczynają mi się falować.

- To źle? – Shin uniósł brwi.

- Tak! Pff, Hijikata-san ma zupełnie proste, ale sądzę, że jakby się ściął, to też by mu się pofalowały. A więc muszę sobie zapuszczać, rozumiesz. Nie tak, że kogoś naśladuję, tylko taki wymóg środowiskowy.

Shinpachi tylko pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową, wymownie wznosząc oczy do nieba.

- A znasz prędkość lotu jaskółki bez obciążenia? – indagował dalej młodszy kolega.

- Czemu bez obciążenia?

Souji załamał się, ponieważ jak życie długie i szerokie nikt jeszcze nie zadał mu takiego pytania.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale jak znasz z, to też możesz powiedzieć.

- Potrojona prędkość końskiego galopu – odezwał się Sano spomiędzy trawy.

- Tak? Skąd wiesz?

- A czy wyglądam jak ktoś, kto wie? – Sano przesunął źdźbło w drugi kącik ust, następnie zrobił zeza, kiedy biały motyl usiadł mu na nosie.

* * *

Aż któregoś dnia zaczęła się zupełnie normalna, spokojna pogawędka, kiedy to Souji doszedł do wniosku, że niektórzy są sprzeczni z ogólnymi założeniami Wilków z Mibu.

- On jest kotem, Kondou-san! – zawołał z oburzenie Souji, jakby to była wina komendanta Shinsengumi, że jego zastępca jest tak nietrafionym zwierzakiem.

- A jest? – spytał zbity z tropu Kondou, spoglądając na rozmówcę przez ramię.

- Chodzi ciągle z zadartym ogonem – wyjaśnił Souji, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Kondou musiał się natychmiast odwrócić z powrotem, ponieważ Toshi z zadartym ogonem zwizualizował mu się jak żywy.

- Hajime-kun też tak uważa – dodał dumny z ostatniego argumentu Souji. – A przynajmniej nie zaprzeczył.

I w tej rozmowie pierwszy raz padła ta nazwa.

- Yamazaki zaraportował, że Choushuu spotkali się w Ikedaya – wspomniał Kondou.

Potem już było jak lawina:

- Znowu spotkali się w Ikedaya.

- Ikedaya to ich stałe miejsce spotkań.

- Po Masuyi nie będą się przecież spotykać w Ikedaya, bardziej prawdopodobne, że wszystko odbędzie się Shikokuya.

- Lepiej być przewidującym, Toshi. Wezmę Soujiego, Shinpachiego i Heisuke oraz jeszcze dziesięciu ludzi. Ty z resztą pójdziesz do Shikokuya. Możemy też liczyć na pomoc klanu Aizu.

Jednak klan Aizu nie zjawił się na czas, więc Kondou Isami poprowadził Shinsengumi do ataku. Zdarzenie to przeszło potem do historii jako Incydent w Ikedaya, piątego czerwca 1864 roku.

Dzień był słoneczny, a po nim nastała ciepła, parna noc. Duchota stłumiła odgłos padających na podłogę drzwi, ale już nie tego: „Jesteśmy Shinsengumi! Na mocy cesarskiego dekretu jesteście aresztowani! Każdy, kto stawi opór, zostanie zabity!". Ktoś zgasił świece, w zajeździe zapadła ciemność, w której jedni rzucali się do ucieczki, inni stawali do walki, a miecze zbroczyły się krwią i tych, i tych. To prawdziwe wilki wpadły do ludzkiej siedziby i nikt nie był w stanie ich zatrzymać gdy czarne od krwi w ciemności miecze wznosiły się i opadały. Niektórym udało się wyślizgnąć z obławy i przepaść w mrocznych, wąskich uliczkach, wielu poległo próbując, niektórzy natomiast chwycili za miecze i z dziką wściekłością zwrócili się ku przeciwnikom, ponieważ zarówno atakujący, jak i obrońcy walczyli za swoje racje - z piękną ideą oraz wielkimi słowami w sercu – to jednak, ta siła serc i woli nie zawsze starczała i kiedyś jedna ze stron musiała się złamać.

W tej lepkiej jak smoła ciemności Souji wbiegł po schodach jak cień człowieka bardziej, niż człowiek i jak zawsze śmierć szła tuż-tuż obok niego. Tej nocy zabijał, nie wiedział ilu, ale po pewnym czasie liczby już nie odgrywają żadnej roli. Zamiast tego mógł bardzo dokładnie powiedzieć, że schodów było siedem, a przy czwartym, licząc od dołu, poręcz złamana i wyszczerzona koroną drzazg. Mógł też powiedzieć, że na piętrze podłoga była bardzo gładka i częściowo stłumiła kroki, a pokój, do którego wpadł znajdował się na samym końcu z lewej strony. Mógł to wszystko powiedzieć, ale nie miało to sensu, bo każdy, kto wtedy tam był, zachował w pamięci takie właśnie jak te szczegóły i to było oczywiste, normalne. Każdy wtedy rozumiał, że nie pamięta, ilu odebrał życie, ale doskonale jest świadomym złamanej poręczy przy czwartym stopniu. Potem Heisuke powiedział, że to on tę poręcz złamał, kiedy jeden z „psów Choushuu" zaatakował go na schodach i nie miał miejsca do uniku.

Souji jednak jednego człowieka zapamiętał. Chociaż prawdopodobnie nigdy by do tego nie doszło, ale kiedy jak ciemna chmura burzowa na równie mrocznym niebie wpadł do ostatniego pokoju po lewej stronie i zaatakował jak uderzeniem pioruna dobytym w tej samej chwili mieczem, i jeszcze potem, kiedy miecz zagłębiał się już w ciele nieprzyjaciela, poczuł nagle, jak coś go uderza – to jego nieodłączna towarzyszka z trupim uśmiechem na twarzy położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Rozkaszlał się nagle, upadając na kolana i czują narastające przerażeniena widok swojej krwi. A było jej coraz więcej i więcej, tworzyła czarne, atramentowe plamy na gładkiej podłodze, aż w końcu, nie doczekawszy świtu, upadł w tę czerń, ale już bez przytomności.

Potem było tylko dalej i dalej, a choroba wydzierała sobie dni jeden po drugim, aż w końcu został taki ostatni, mały skrawek, którego nie starczyło nawet, żeby uchwycić się go i przytrzymać. Kiedy w 1868 roku siły szogunatu wycofały się z Edo, Okita Souji nie mógł już z nimi podążyć.

Nie było już „ślicznych zielonych ocząt", ich zieleń wyblakła, nie było wesołych iskierek, jak wtedy, kiedy odpowiadał jakimś trafnym komentarzem lub narzekał na Hijikatę, zamiast tego w zakamarkach tej przygaszonej zieleni czaiły się gorycz i niepokój. Ale tak bardzo próbował się przekonać, że wszystko będzie dobrze…

- To tylko chwilowe – zapewnił Kondou, wierząc w to, naprawdę. – Po wycofaniu zbierzemy siły, zaatakujemy i odbijemy cały kraj. To chwilę potrwa, ale na pewno wrócimy, dlatego po prostu poczekaj.

- Oczywiście. – Uśmiech na bladej, wyniszczonej chorobą twarzy wyglądał dziwnie nienaturalnie. – Czemu miałbym ci nie wierzyć, Kondou-san?

Kondou też spróbował się uśmiechnąć, następnie ścisnął Soujiego za ramię, żeby dodać otuchy – zarówno jemu, jak i sobie.

- Nie żegnamy się, ponieważ za chwilę tu wrócę – wyjaśnił. – Po prostu poczekaj, pamiętaj.

* * *

Gdy gwałtowny kaszel rozerwał mu w środku nocy płuca, Souji Okita zrozumiał jedną, wielką prawdę.

Umrze tu. Sam. Tymczasem Kondou-san jest gdzieś daleko, o niczym nie ma pojęcia i tylko prosił Soujiego, żeby chwilę na niego zaczekał, bo zaraz będzie z powrotem. To tak, jakby go zostawił – ale przecież obiecał, obiecał, że wróci. Souji miał tylko na niego czekać, wydawałoby się to tak proste, ale nie mógł już dłużej. To nie zajmie już dużo czasu. Dlaczego więc jego tutaj nie ma? Tak bardzo nie ma, jak wyrwanych z serca i zagubionych wspomnień wczesnowiosennego dnia w ogrodzie Okity Rintaro, gdy jasne jak śnieg płatki kwiatów wiśni opadały łagodnie na taflę przejrzystego stawu.

Souji poczuł w gardle ucisk, a na sercu zrobiło mu się jakoś bardzo, rozpaczliwie smutno. Może przez moment poczuł też prawdziwy, ludzki strach. Może przez moment poczuł się po prostu jak Okita Souji z Shinsengumi i tam głęboko, gdzie nigdy wcześniej nie sięgał myślą, pojawiły się tak prozaiczne uczucia: przykrości i zawodu. Aż wtedy spojrzał na siebie z dziwną, rozpaczliwą jasnością, jakby zamykając te wszystkie uczucia gdzieś indziej, w kryształowej szkatułce, gdzie mógł zobaczyć je z góry – tak jakby kolejną rzecz wyrwał sobie z serca.

Przecież nie będę płakać, stwierdził jakby ze zdziwieniem. Przecież nie będę płakać z takiego powodu, że ja… że umieram. To nie jest moje życie, to życie tamtego dzieciaka i nic, nic mnie z nim nie wiąże. To śmieszne. To po prostu śmieszne!

Chciał się głośno roześmiać, ale przerodziło się to w kolejny atak bolesnego kaszlu, od którego zwinął się na futonie w ciasny kłębek i zadrżał jak w gorączce. W oczach stanęły mu łzy, ale otarł je niemal ze złością. Ta jednak po chwili minęła, jakby żadna z emocji nie mogła się na dłużej zakorzenić w targanej rozterkami duszy. Zamiast złości pojawiły się znów te same przykrość i zawód, koloru płatków kwiatu wiśni opadających wczesną wiosną na przejrzystą taflę stawu i zamknięte w tej kryształowej, jasnej szkatułce. I nic już nie było takie samo, ponieważ Souji zrozumiał.

Nie przyjdzie. Nie przyjdzie. Ja umrę, a on już nigdy, nigdy nie przyjdzie. Kondou-san się spóźnił i nic już nie będzie takie samo. Dlaczego? proste pytanie zaświtało mu w głowie niczym jasna gwiazda.

Dlaczego jego tu nie ma? Dlaczego mnie zostawił i już nie wrócił?

Zawód. Gorzki, rozrywający serce zawód, który sprawił, że Souji wtulił twarz w poduszkę i tym razem nie czuł już złości na łzy.

Tej czerwcowej nocy, gdy wszystkie płatki kwiatów wiśni opadły już dawno na ziemię, a Shinsengumi walczyli gdzieś w odległym miejscu z płomieniami rewolucji, Okita Souji umarł w szpitalu w Edo, zupełnie, zupełnie sam.

Kondou Isami zakończył swoje życie dwa miesiące wcześniej, gdy został pochwycony przez rewolucjonistów, który skazali go na ścięcie, nie pozwalając mu nawet popełnić seppuku i zachować honoru, dlatego też nie mógł zdążyć dojechać do Edo, żeby dotrzymać obietnicy i pożegnać się z Soujim.

Shinsengumi upadło wraz ze śmiercią Hijikaty Toshizou, który przejął obowiązki komendanta i sprawował je przez ponad rok, aż do dnia w środku lipca, gdy flagi starego szogunatu upadły pod Goryoukaku.

Nastała dla Japoni nowa, wspaniała era, budowana w pocie czoła rękoma rewolucjonistów i opłacona przez nich krwawymi ofiarami. Nowy, piękny świt nastał nad Krajem Wschodzącego Słońca, który odrzucił feudalne zależności, otworzył się na inne nacje i rozpoczął długą drogę do świetlanej przyszłości. A Bakumatsu pozostało czarno-szarym okresem, niezbędnym do tego, by nowy dzień rozkwitł pięknie, jak nigdy dotąd.

* * *

_Wersja druga poprawiona  
__16.06.2012  
__Beta: Findzio_

* * *

3. Bezlitosny wir rewolucji wciągnął walczących w mgnieniu oka, niczym pustynna kurzawa. Uchwycić się mogli jedynie rękojeści swych katan, następnie ostatkiem sił, do ostatniego tchnienia bronić swoich idei. Ginęli w imię prawdy, ukrytej w głębi serca, tak jasnej i świetlistej jak nigdy dotąd. Pomyśleć by można: Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak bardzo wierząc w słowa zapisane na dnie serca nie byli w stanie przezwyciężyć wszystkiego? Niestety, miecze wzniesione przeciw nim również nosiły ten ciężar idei; serca ich nieprzyjaciół przepełniał ten sam ogień, który pchał Shinsengumi do wydźwignięcia wysoko w górę krwistoczerwonego sztandaru swojej Prawdy.

Absolutnie bezchmurne i intensywnie lazurowe niebo w górze, a pod nim te same sceny, jak każdego dnia. „Acha, antyrewolucjonista? Acha, pies szogunatu?" I – bach – gaśniesz. Postacie bez twarzy, których imion nigdy nie poznasz, zaniosą twoje życie panu, któremu służą. I tak dalej, jak opadające płatki kwiatów wiśni, które kiedyś kwitły w ogrodzie Okity Rintarou, zanim okazało się to już tak dawno, dawno temu, że zabrała to niepamięć.

„A ja nawet tego nie widziałem." Temu wyrzutowi nie ma końca. W tym ciężkim zaduchu przeszłych przewin była to jedna z nielicznych jasnych myśli Okity Soujiego. „Gdyby Kondou-san tylko zdążył. Gdyby zdążył tak jak obiecał."

Jednak nie wiedział, co by się wtedy stało. Pamiętał tylko, że to było bardzo ważne. Że gdyby Koundou Isami zdążył wrócić do Edo i pożegnać się z Soujim, gdyby Souji mógł umrzeć u jego boku w walce, jak przystało kapitanowi pierwszego oddziału Shinsengumi, wtedy wszystko byłoby dobrze. Przecież Koundou-san tak właśnie powiedział, kazał mu czekać, a czemu miałby okłamywać swojego najwytrwalszego współtowarzysza? Aż potem nagle zawiódł i nie przyszedł.

Im obu nie było dane zginąć z honorem i z mieczem w dłoni.

* * *

Potem mówiono, że to demon, który zjawił się, by zniszczyć cały świat, a potem tańczyć jak szkarłatne płomienie na jego krwawych zgliszczach. Co było śmieszne, bo przecież znajdowali się w zaświatach i takie stwierdzenia były po prostu absurdalne. Plotkę jednak niełatwo zabić i w niej właśnie Demon Rukongai zaistniał naprawdę, w całej glorii swej destrukcyjnej, nihilistycznej siły. Jak powiedział później Souji, który zdążył poznać Kikuichi Monji lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, dusza miecza musiała się w tamtych dniach zespolić z jego własną duszą mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i później, a niszczycielska moc ukryta w zanpakutou, należącym niegdyś do shinigami, wylała niczym wezbrana po roztopach rzeka. A razem z nią widma Kioto i Bakumatsu przechadzały się swobodnie zaułkami Rukongai.

Te wieści rzadko kiedy przenikały przez sięgający nieba, biały mur, którym przez wieki Seiritei oddzieliło się od reszty świata. W końcu jednak wieści dotarły na skrzydłach zwiastujących wiosnę jaskółek i przemycone miedzy butelkami sake przez wracających do koszar dywizjonistów. Oficjalnie nie dano im posłuchu i nie zwrócono na nie uwagi – w końcu shinigami nie odpowiadali za porządek i bezpieczeństwo w samym Rukongai – jednak nieoficjalnie wielu było takich, co nadstawiło czujnie uszu i z zainteresowaniem łowiło wszelkie nowiny, jedni z próżnej ciekawości, inni z przyczyn bardziej praktycznych.

Rzadko kiedy w osiemdziesiątym kręgu widziano shinigami. I to aż tylu! Całych trzech. Mieszkańcy usuwali się przed nimi z drogi, by potem śledzić ich dalsze poczynania spomiędzy szpar w płocie i w zasłonach okien, z ciemnych uliczek i zza rogów domów. Shinigami bynajmniej nie przejmowali się tym chłodnym przyjęciem i szli przed siebie niespiesznie, prowadząc leniwą konwersację.

- Nie musisz się za mną wszędzie włóczyć, to tylko taki spacerek dla rozrywki.

- Proszę wybaczyć, kapitanie, ale muszę, ponieważ jestem pańskim porucznikiem.

- Pff, za bardzo się tym przejmujesz. Po tygodniu ci przejdzie.

- Przez poprzedni mi nie przeszło, kapitanie, i przez ten również mi nie przejdzie, ponieważ takie są moje obowiązki.

- A nie jest to przypadkiem zwykłe wścibstwo? Przyznaj się, Sosuke, ciekawi cię, gdzie idę, co?

- Nawet jeżeli, kapitanie, to nie ma to nic do rzeczy.

- Ha! Czyli cię ciekawi. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.

- Nie sądzę, kapitanie.

- Cóż, prawda. Ja też nie. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że doigrasz się jeszcze przez swoje wścibstwo.

- Przepraszam, kapitanie.

- Słucham cię, Shinrei. Pewnie też jesteś ciekawy, gdzie idę, co?

- Rozczaruję pana, kapitanie. Zwyczajnie uznałem, że puszczenie pana samego byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne zarówno dla pana, jak i dla Rukongai. Chciałem zwrócić pańską uwagę na duszę, która stoi przed nami z mieczem i blokuje nam przejście, ponieważ gdyby pan kapitan na nią wszedł, mogłaby kapitana dźgnąć.

Kapitan spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i rzeczywiście ujrzał w pewnej odległości przed sobą duszę. Był to mężczyzna z kataną, wydzielający osobliwe reiatsu. Jego osobliwość polegała na tym, że swym ogromem przytłaczało wszystko jak góra i, oczywiście, kapitan zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z jego obecności, ale chciał dokończyć rozmowę ze swoim niedawno mianowanym porucznikiem, ponieważ gdyby pozwolił mu mieć ostatnie słowo, gryzłby się tym potem straszliwie. Kapitan był dumny ze swojej elokwencji i biada temu, kto śmiałby mu zarzucić jej brak.

- A więc tak wygląda przesławny Demon z Rukongai – powiedział kapitan.

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „a więc", kapitanie – zauważył Shinrei.

- Jestem Okita Souji – przedstawił się Demon. – Pozwolicie, że spróbuję was zabić?

* * *

Kikuichi Monji był zachwycony przeciwnikami. Oczywiście w Rukongai istniało paru ciekawych przeciwników, ale jednak shinigami to byli shinigami i prezentowali zupełnie inny poziom niż typowi wojownicy poza Seireitei. Poza tym kapitan – to było coś. Kikuichi Monji czuł się prawdziwie doceniony i, gdyby mógł, wyszczerzyłby się radośnie, niestety nawet w zmaterializowanej formie niespecjalnie dobrze wychodziła mu mimika twarzy. Souji również się cieszył, ponieważ dobry przeciwnik oznaczał, że miecz na dłuższy czas zatka się walką i własną wspaniałością, więc przestanie chrzanić od rzeczy i podżegać właściciela do mordów. Oczywiście się nie bał. Kapitan Gotei to tylko kolejny shinigami, może trochę silniejszy, i będzie z nim trochę więcej zabawy, ale nadal nie skupiał na sobie większej Soujiowej uwagi.

- Myślę, że nie ma sensu się przedstawiać, ponieważ po twojej minie sądzę, że i tak to zignorujesz – powiedział kapitan, dobywając zanpakutou.

Nawet nie trzeba było długo przekonywać, pomyślał Souji, rzucając się na przeciwnika.

Zawirowały ostrza, po wąskich ulicach poniósł się metaliczny dźwięk krzyżujących się mieczy, a kto pozostał jeszcze w pobliżu zwijał dobytek, żonę, dzieci i psa, po czym wynosił się jak najdalej w wypracowanym wielkim i racjonalnym pragnieniu świętego spokoju po śmierci. Porucznik Aizen Sosuke i trzeci oficer Kosuke Shinrei stali kawałek dalej w uliczce i przyglądali się starciu niczym widzowie w meczu ping-ponga. Cóż, było na co patrzeć. Okita Souji coraz bardziej się rozkręcał, ze swojej strony kapitan Hirako Shinji również się rozkręcał, więc tak rozkręcali się razem, aż szły drzazgi. Obaj wyglądali na zadowolonych uskutecznianą właśnie młocką, jednak jeżeli chodziło o machanie mieczami pierwszy poddał się Shinji.

Całość przeniosła się już wyżej w powietrze, bo zawsze lepiej się walczyło mając wokół siebie trochę luźniejszej przestrzeni, a nie w ciasnych uliczkach i z ziemią pod spodem. Kapitan piątej dywizji dał długiego susa w tył i zatrzymał się w odległości uniemożliwiającej przeciwnikowi błyskawiczny atak na kapitańską osobę. Souji nie ścigał go tylko opuścił miecz i spojrzał na oponenta z rozczarowaniem.

- I co, to wszystko? – spytał z nagłą złością.

Shinji tylko posłał mu niemożliwy do rozszyfrowania uśmiech i chwycił zanpakutou jedną ręką.

- Upadnij, Sakanade.

Souji spiął się w gotowości. Zdarzało mu się już walczyć z shinigami, doskonale wiedział, czym jest shikai, dlatego nie zamierzał dać się złapać z opuszczona gardą. Jednak potem trochę oklapł i przekręcił głowę, patrząc na idiotyczny kształt, jaki przybrał miecz jego przeciwnika. I co czymś takim można zrobić? No, poza puszczaniem bardzo dużych mydlanych baniek.

- Jak pięknie pachnie tej wiosny – odezwał się kapitan.

Souji zmrużył oczy na podobne bezczelne olewactwo rytuału walki, następnie zamarł, gdy w nozdrza uderzył go dziwny, słodki zapach.

- Sorry, za późno żeby wstrzymywać oddech – zaśmiał się kapitan, kiedy świat nagle wywrócił się do góry nogami, niebo runęło, a ziemia pofrunęła w przestworza.

Souji zachwiał się, ale nie spadł – prawdę powiedziawszy przez chwilę miał nawet wątpliwość, w którą stronę miałby spadać - zamiast tego w głębi serca docenił umiejętności przeciwnika.

- Niestety nie mam żadnej ukrytej techniki, którą mógłbym przeciwstawić twojemu shikai – odezwał się – więc musisz się zadowolić tym. – I runął na przeciwnika jak burza.

- Tu jestem – rozległo się za nim.

Souji wykonał błyskawiczny unik, a przynajmniej tak sądził, dopóki cios nie posłał go kilka ken w dół… a może w górę? Wojownik wytłumiał impet uderzenia hamując w powietrzu, jednocześnie chwytając się jedną dłonią za skroń, żeby opanować gwałtowne zawroty głowy.

- Góra z dołem, przód z tyłem, prawa z lewą – warknął pod nosem. – Co za cholerny shinigami.

- Zauważyłeś – stwierdził cholerny shinigami. – W sumie tylko głupi by nie zauważył, po tym jak doświadczył mocy Sakanade na własnej skórze.

- Zamknij się! – Souji wbił w przeciwnika rozszerzone w złości oczy. – Nie wiem kim jesteś, nie chcę wiedzieć, ale pokonam każdego, kto stanie na mojej drodze!

Rzucił się znów na przeciwnika, a kiedy nie trafił i katana ze świstem przecięła powietrze, obrócił się wokół własnej osi i ciął na oślep, czystym instynktem drapieżnika szukając celu.

- Wkurzyłeś się – stwierdził Shinji.

- Nie przyszli, nikt nie przyszedł! – Souji rzucił się za głosem i znowu nie trafił, bo przeciwnik dawno już był gdzieś indziej.

- Kto nie przyszedł? – spytał kapitan piątej dywizji.

- Kondou-san, Rintarou, nikt nie przyszedł. – Jadowicie zielone, pałające oczy wbiły się w przymrożone i brązowe, po czym obaj wojownicy przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu.

- I co, zamierzasz mnie pokonać miotając się we wszystkie strony? – zdziwił się Shinji. – Spokojnie.

Souji rzeczywiście uspokoił się, przynajmniej zewnętrznie. Zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści Kikuichi Monji, następnie zamknął oczy. To był tylko głupi trik, powtarzał sobie. Wszystko działa tylko na oczy. Wystarczy je zamknąć, a wszystkie sztuczki shinigami sobie nie poradzą.

- Dobrze kombinujesz – odezwał się Shinji i w tej samej chwili Souji zaatakował.

I nie trafił.

- Niestety jest jeden szkopuł – ciągnął kapitan jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że jesteś w stanie pokonać kapitana Gotei z wyłączonym zmysłem, na którym polega się w osiemdziesięciu procentach? Przykro mi, ale w walce na tym poziomie nie możesz sobie pozwolić na zwyczajne zamknięcie oczu.

Tym, na co Souji nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, było dalsze tolerowanie tego shinigami. Krew w nim wrzała i nie rozpoznawał już, co robi sam, a co zamiast niego robi Kikuichi Monji, po prostu spoił się w jedno z duszą miecza, następnie bez namysłu skoczył na przeciwnika. Zakotłowało się w powietrzu, ruchy obu walczących były tak szybkie, że niknęły w oczach tworząc dwie rozmyte smugi zbliżające się do siebie nawzajem i odskakujące. Wąskimi uliczkami Rukongai znowu, obok potężnego podmuchu wiatru, poniósł się szczęk krzyżujących się z impetem katan.

- Nie możesz mnie w ten sposób pokonać – powtórzył Shinji, po raz kolejny posyłając przeciwnika daleko w dół.

- Przestań pieprzyć – wycedził Souji, tak mocno zaciskając szczęki, że aż zabolało. Ręce również mu się trzęsły od tłumionej wściekłości, przez co czubek katany rysował w powietrzu drobne kółka.

- I dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy? – kontynuował Shinji. – Rozejdziemy się w spokoju, a ty najlepiej znajdź sobie bezpieczniejsze zajęcie. Haft krzyżykowy albo coś.

Souji otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę.

- Wy nic nie rozumiecie. Żaden z was nie rozumie, co działo się tam, na Ziemi. Nikt! Kurwa! Nie! Rozumie! – Wewnątrz jego umysłu padały jakieś niewidzialne bariery i nie był w stanie się już opanować. – Każdy zabijał, wszyscy się zabijali i liczyło się tylko o ile więcej osób… Ile osób, rozumiesz? Dlatego, że oni powiedzieli tak, a my powiedzieliśmy inaczej, więc oni byli naszymi wrogami! I tylko dlatego jedni musieli wymordować drugich do ostatniego! I dlatego zabili Kondou-san, ścięli mu głowę jak psu, a ja nie mogłem nawet przy tym być! I dlatego nie przyszedł! Nie przyszedł, ponieważ dwa miesiące wcześniej ścięli mu głowę!

Shinji opuścił miecz i spojrzał w dół z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Zarówno wy, jak i oni, biliście się za ideę. To nie mogło się skończyć inaczej – wyjaśnił niemal ze smutkiem.

- Człowiek to nie jest idea! – wrzasnął Souji. – Człowiek to więcej niż idea! On nie może za nią ginąć! A oni zabijali! Ginęli! Wszyscy po kolei!

Zgiął się w pół i rozkaszlał krwią, ponieważ podczas walki któryś z ciosów musiał trafić w jakiś ważny organ. Ale zaraz z powrotem się wyprostował i spojrzał w górę na przeciwnika, a całą twarz umazana miał krwią, którą bez skutku próbował otrzeć. Tylko oczy płonęły wściekłą zielenią.

- Ej, uspokój się – powiedział Shinji. – Nie jesteś już w stanie walczyć, bo za chwilę padniesz na twarz.

Souji rzucił się bez namysłu i z zamiarem zabicia przeciwnika jednym, potężnym ciosem. Następnie spadał, długo, aż wreszcie uderzył w kryty strzechą dach jednego z obskurnych szałerków i zniknął pod walącymi się ścianami. Zaległy cisza i bezruch, tylko pył powoli opadał na pole walki.

Kapitan piątej dywizji mruknął coś pod nosem, nie odrywając oczu od rumowiska, po czym zszedł na ziemię. Schował miecz i stanął przed tym, co niegdyś było pospolitą chałupką, właśnie w tej chwili, kiedy belki poruszyły się i uniosły, a spomiędzy nich wyłonił się Souji. Wojownik kaszlał krwią i kurczowo czepiał się resztek ścian, nie zważając na kaleczące dłonie drzazgi, ale miecza nie wypuścił. Shinji w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową. Wątpił, czy przeciwnik byłby go w stanie jeszcze zaatakować, ani czy w ogóle zauważał jego obecność, ale mimo wszystko duch Demona z Rukongai nie był pokonany. Pobity może tak, ale nie złamany. I Shinji nie zamierzał go łamać.

- Walczyli o to, co było dla nich cenne – powiedział kapitan. – Skoro zdecydowali się oddać życie za swoją ideę, może to właśnie uczyniło ich szczęśliwymi.

Belka, o którą opierał się Souji nie wytrzymała i runęła, a wojownik razem z nią. Niemrawo próbował wstać, ale nie miał już sił.

- Nie ma szczęścia w umieraniu – wychrypiał.

Shinji stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, przyglądając się przeciwnikowi z uwagą.

- Dlaczego? Zajrzałeś w ich serca, skoro z taką pewnością mówisz, że byli nieszczęśliwi?

- Nie ma szczęścia w umieraniu!

- Cóż. – Shinji odwrócił się i spojrzał w niebo. – Jakbyś chciał kiedyś kontynuować, to wpadnij do Seireitei. Hej, Sosuke, Shinrei, jesteście tam jeszcze, czy was przysypało?

Potem, gdy odgłos kroków już dawno znikł w ulicach Rukongai, Souji zamknął oczy, następnie przywołał w pamięci obraz, który już dawno temu przepadł w jego duszy – białe kwiaty wiśni i przejrzysty staw w ogrodzie Okity Rintarou. Bo tak bardzo chciał zacząć wszystko od nowa.

* * *

- Piąty oficerze Okita, pozwolisz tu na słówko?

- Nie pozwolę. Czego chcesz?

- Wiesz zastanawiałem się nad taką kwestią, zaraz, kiedy to było…

- Piątego października. Możesz się streścić, bo chcę sobie zaparzyć kawę, a od twojego gadania niedługo mi się odechce?

- Przepraszam, kapitanie, z całym szacunkiem, ale czy mogę wsadzić mu zanpakutou w tyłek za chamskie odzywki?

- Zostaw go, Shinrei, niech sobie gada. Otóż zastanawiałem się, czy tego piątego października, a nawet, powiedziałbym, w czasie od dziewiętnastego czerwca do piątego października, nie chorowałeś na jakieś rozdwojenie jaźni, bo twoje działania były dość niezborne.

- Przygotować ci wodę na herbatę, piąty oficerze?

- I co? Nalejesz cały czajnik, woda będzie się pół dnia gotować i będziesz myślał, że jesteś fajny, Shinrei? Czemu twierdzisz, że moje działania były niezborne? Może to ty niezbornie kojarzyłaś.

- Dlatego, że strasznie piekliłeś się o to, że „człowiek, to nie idea"…

- Bo nie jest. Zamierzasz znowu się kłócić i znowu nic z tego nie wyniknie?

- Nie kłócę się, tylko polemizuję. Chodzi o to, że w międzyczasie zrobiłeś niezłe czystki w Rukongai i nawet dorobiłeś się wiele mówiącego tytułu „Demona".

- Biedny Okita-chan ma rozdwojenie jaźni? Może dla dobra dywizji powinniśmy go izolować, kapitanie?

- Spójrz najpierw na siebie. To było, jakby to powiedzieć, błąd w systemie. Dość odruchowe.

- Jak coś ucieka, to gonisz? Psy też tak mają.

- I policjanci, Shinrei. Wiesz, to myślenie trochę mi się wrosło w mózg podczas mojego pobytu w świecie żywych.


End file.
